Cycle of Moving on
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Nami is about to confess her feelings to a certain rubberman but before she could, Luffy announces that he's dating Hancock, unknowingly shuttering the navigator's heart. Will she recover from the heartbreak? Nami x Luffy x Hancock
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dedicate this story to Quranbayday2, thank you so much for suggesting this story! I don't have heartbreak experience so this will be short chapters. Please note that I only ask my friend for ideas and I'm sorry if this story seems unplausible. One Piece is a fast phase anime so I decided to post this anyway. No flames please but I'll take constructive criticisms. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 1: The dinner.

#OP#

Nami checked her appearance on the body lent mirror in the girl's cabin for the umpteen time but she is still not satisfied. She decided to dress modestly for tonight. She's wearing a green tank top with a blue mini's skirt, red high heels and a blue shoal to match her skirt. She tried to braid her long hair and while she's doing that, her mind drifts off.

She spent almost 2hours just to get ready, everything needs to be perfect. Nami took a longer than natural bath, she used expensive beauty products for this. It's not like she's not cute, she just doesn't want to have a flaw. She deliberated long and hard over this and to night... Tonight, she decided that everything will change!

After completing a complicated braid, she focused on her make-up. Nami knows that he doesn't care about appearances but doing this steadies her nerves. He's so lucky that she's doing this for him, so what if she spent a little more of their treasure, she'll just make the monster trio get more on the next island. If that failed, she could just steal some herself. She was and still is a thief after all.

Tonight the smart, cute and greatest navigator whoever lived will confess her hidden feelings for a certain rubber idiot. Yes, she Nami has fallen in love with her captain! Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she will give her heart to someone but that all change when Luffy fell in her life. He has a knock for making the impossible possible and that includes catching her affections.

In spite of all his faults, Nami still likes him. I mean who wouldn't, he saved her countless times and he didn't even ask anything in return! He just has a pure heart of gold. The thought made her smile.

"Nami-swan, dinner is ready~" She heard Sanji call.

"Okay!" Nami called back. She then took a last glance on the mirror and wishes herself a quick good luck.

#OP#

The Straw Hats had a great dinner as always, Sanji outdid himself as usual and she gives him her approval by batting her eyelashes at him. Nami's strategy didn't fail; Sanji performs his noodle dance once more.

"Oi, give me booz crap cook." Zoro said.

That did the trick, Sanji stop moving just to glare at the swordsman. "Go get it yourself you useless ball of moss!"

"You wanna go huh? I'll cut you right here!"

"Go ahead; I'm better at cutting than you anyway!"

 _'And, the usual fight occurs.' Nami thought._

She has just had it so she moves to interrupt them but to her surprise, Luffy did it first.

"You guys, I have to tell you something." Luffy demanded, grabbing their attention.

All heads swivel to him and the activities in the ship halted. He rarely use that tone of voice so the Straw Hats knows that whatever Luffy's gonna say is important. He has his arms crossed; his hat is shadowing his eyes and lips pursed.

"What is it captain?" Robin asks breaking the ice.

A huge smile quickly etched its way on Luffy's face and then he said. "Me and Hancock are dating!"

The pirates are stunned into stupefaction. There was a long while before any of them could react. And then... Chopper, Ussop and Brook gaped. Robin let-out a soft gasp, Franky dropped his cola, Sanji shouted in outrage, Zoro just blinked and only Jinbei didn't look surprised.

But Nami... Nami's heart broke into tiny million pieces!

#OP#

A/N: Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I dedicate this story to Quranbayday2. Thank you for suggesting this story! And special thanks to my wonderful friend Fumika Minatsuki for helping me out!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 2: Anger!

#OP#

Nami is mad. No wait, she's mad almost all the time so now she's angry! Oh, not that either, she. Is. So completely, unimaginably and utterly furious! Why, did this have to happen? And why her?!

She is currently ranting in the girl's cabin. Their normally clean room is a mess, clothes are sprawled everywhere, pillows are on the Flore and she Nami is at the center of it all. What is the reason for her foul temper you ask? Well, it's because of the dinner last night. Or more specifically, what has been said.

Last night, she was about to tell her stupid captain that she has feelings for him. But in a cruel twist of faith, he announces that he is already dating someone. And that someone is none other than the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock! Seriously, why her?

That thought seemed to suck the anger right out of her so she unceremoniously flop herself on the bed. She then noticed the newspaper on her desk so Nami distracted herself by reading. She didn't got pass the headlines before she exploded once more. For in the FrontPage of the paper features the warlord herself!

"Hancock." Nami growled.

The woman is right there, smiling widely, laughing at her. When she thought that she had finally found love, she comes and takes him away. She ripped her heart and now, she's gonna rip her apart! Nami proceeded to violently tear the paper to shreds. And this is the sight that greeted Robin when she tells Nami where their captain wants to go.

"Nami?" A soft voice cut through her rage. The navigator then looked up and blue eyes stared at her in slight confusion.

"R-Robin? It's n-nothing." She said, avoiding the older woman's gaiz.

"What happened here Nami?" The other girl tried again.

Nami then hid her face on the discarded sheets and she asks Robin to leave. "It's nothing okay? It's none of your business!" She shouted angrily.

She stayed like that for a while so she's startled when she felt Robin's hand on her back and the archeologist's delicate fingers brush gently on her hair comforting her. "I'm here to listen Nami, whenever you are ready." That was all she said. And frankly, that's all the other girl needed to hear.

Nami felt her eyes started to water and not long after, her tears came. She let-out tears of hurt, anger and frustration in one go. She felt herself being moved on Robin's lap so she sobbed. Nami just cried and cried, good thing Robin is there to hold her.

The older woman just waited until her companion exhaust herself and after some time, she finally did. Nami dried her tears and slowly lift herself up. With puffy eyes and a red nose she asks her. "Do you want to know what happened?"

Robin answers. "If you will tell me." And tell her she did.

#OP#

A/N: Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I dedicate this to Quranbayday2. Thank you for suggesting this story! And special thanks to my wonderful friend Fumika Minatsuki for helping me out!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 3: Denial.

#OP#

It is a wonderful day in Paradise. The sun shine is warm, the waves are calm and the wind is blowing in just the right direction. All in all, the weather is perfect for sailing.

The Thousand Sunny is currently making its way back to the first half of the Grand Line. After braving through the unpredictable weather of the New World, the gentleness of the Paradise is a welcome change for the crew. Everyone is relaxing, each doing their own thing. Robin is in the library sorting out her books. Ussop and Franky are in their own working stations, no doubt inventing new stuff. Chopper is in the medical bay checking the medicine supplies, Sanji is in the kitchen preparing delicious snacks and Zoro is on the crow's-nest training. Jinbei is at the helm, Nami is sun baiting and Luffy is at his spot on the figurehead.

The Straw Hat's navigator is utilizing the nice weather to better her complexion while simultaneously watching her captain. She noticed that he had been sitting on that specific place since they reached Sabaori. Luffy's arms are crossed behind his head and his just gaizing at the horizon as though waiting for something.

 _'Or for someone.' She thought a little irritated._

It has not been a great month for Nami; she was always in a foul mood. She's more short tempered than usual and she snapped at everyone without good reason. She hit the monster trio for no apparent reason, she shouted at Chopper, Ussop Franky and Brook more than usual, she growled at Jinbie and she doesn't even talk to Robin except for the really necessary things. Meaning, the crew only interacts with her normally when they are face with life threatening stuff. Sure she poured her heart out on Robin but it didn't erased the hurt completely. The archeologist tried to give her advice on the matter but she ignored it. Nami felt that she's too heartbroken to evaluate herself so she decided to pretend that nothing has change.

Unfortunately for her, Luffy is not making it easy. Oh who was she kidding, since when did he take the easy root anyway! Her captain announced that he wants to travel to Amazon Lily to visit Hancock and he trust her, the navigator of the Pirate King to get them there. Really, how could she say no to that? That idiot can surely sweet-talk anyone to do his bidding.

The nearer they got to Amazon Lilly, the more snappish she got. Even her violent streak got worse. Nami tried, she really did. She laughed, ate and joked with them but it was never the same. She could never look at Luffy as a friend again.

'What did Hancock do to him?' She asks herself while studying the young man in some ways away. She even got him to sit still! Seriously, how did the Pirate Empress manage that?

"Luffy-kun we're here." Jinbei called.

As if something has lit inside him, Luffy bounded up and grin his trademark smile. "Let's go guys!" After that display, he stretched out of the ship and into the island's shore.

"Time to face it." Nami whispered to herself. "I can't pretend anymore."

#OP#

A/N: I didn't like this chapter. For me, it didn't show the denial that I wanted my readers to see. How about you? Don't care? Well, okay then… For the others, just leave a review if you want! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I dedicate this to Quranbayday2. Thank you for suggesting this story! And special thanks to Fumika Minatsuki for helping me out! Okay, I just want to say that I don't hate Nami. I just think that this is the problem that they will have if she and Luffy enter in a relationship. Again, I'm sorry if it's too fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 4: Bargaining.

#OP#

Nami is not feeling well. She is hiding in the room given to them by the amazons for days now. She told her crew that she's just tired but the truth of the matter is that she's very, very ill. Nami's legs are like jelly, her eyes won't stop watering, she can't stop sniffling and her chest ache. She can't stomach anything and its just offal!

Nami gets like this whenever she sees Luffy and Hancock together. The two of them laughs and chat together with a blissful look on both of their faces. Nami doesn't think that she'd ever seen Luffy that happy before. Sure, he's happy whenever they have an adventure but he's different with Hancock. Luffy has a smile just for her and seeing it brakes Nami's heart.

It should've been her damn it! What does Hancock have that she doesn't? She is pretty enough, she thought. She has long orange hair, expressive brown eyes, a great figure and she's smart! What more could Luffy ask for?

Then, her mind wondered off to Hancock. Hmmm, she has long shiny black hair, ocean blue eyes, ample Cherri red lips and a body that men would die for. Not to mention that she is a feared and skilled pirate. Oh crap... She had her beat big time! Nami groaned miserably on her pillow.

"How could I fight over that?" She asks herself morosely.

What if she gives him what he wants, Nami contemplated some more. If she asks Sanji to give him more meet, will he love her? Or how about she promises him that they'll go into a dangerous adventure if he ditches Hancock for her. Maybe she could lend him a little bit of her treasure? The less valuable of course, he doesn't care much about that anyway. Hmmm... She is brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock.

"Go away." She said annoyed and she closed her eyes, covering her face with a pillow.

"How are you feeling?" She heard a feminine voice asked. Nami started, for it wasn't Robin. And when she peered out of her pillow, Boa Hancock is there leaning on the doorframe looking every bit of an Empress.

"Luffy is worried for you, you know?" She continued, surveying her intently.

"It's none of your concern." Nami couldn't help but to snap.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less about you, Hancock said sticking her nose in the air. "It's Luffy I care about."

"Couldn't you flirt with him without me there?" Nami said acidly.

The Pirate Empress narrowed her eyes at her. "You have feelings for him." It was a statement, not a question.

Silence hung in the air until, "Yeah, so what?" Nami said resentfully.

"I love him!" Hancock said, her voice rising.

"I love him too!" Nami bit back angrily. "Besides, he was mine first!" She said, fully shouting now.

"Yours?!" Hancock growled. The Empress's eyes are narrowed into slits and she strode towards Nami and said, "He. Is no one's property. Got it?!"

"You know him far longer than I so you should know better than me that he deserves to be free! I wanted him to stay but I let him go because I love him! I treat him with kindness and care. How about you? If you view him as someone to protect you, that's wrong!" She said outraged.

"For the short time that I've seen you, I observe that you are a brat!" The Pirate Empress continued her tirade. "You are short tempered and you think only for your benefit. You want everyone to see your way and you let them fight most of your battles while you watch in the sidelines safely! You are a greedy young woman!"

She grabbed Nami on the scruff of her neck and looked her straight in the eyes. Then she said. "Love is not selfish. You should better yourself before proclaiming your love for others." Hancock said and let her go. Then, the older woman stalked out angrily and Nami is left speechless.

#OP#

A/N: Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I dedicate this story to Quranbayday2. Thank you for suggesting this story! Another thank you to my wonderful friend Fumika Minatsuki for helping me out! This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 5: Acceptance.

#OP#

"Thanks Robin." Nami said after taking the drink that the older girl's handing out. She is settled in a comfortable beach chair on the side, silently watching her crew.

The Straw Hats are currently docked on an unknown island and they're having a party with the Red-Haired Pirates. There are booz and food everywhere and all of the people are dancing, laughing in their heart's content. The reason for this party? Why, to celebrate the Pirate King of course! After one crazy and death-defying adventure after another, they finally did it! Monkey D Luffy is now the Pirate King and his crew, the Straw Hat Pirates is officially the Pirate King's crew! Nami smiled at this thought.

After becoming the king, Luffy insisted to see Shanks and return his hat to the red haired captain right away so here they are now. When they found them, Luffy quickly gave the hat back and proclaimed that he is the new Pirate King. Shanks just laughed, messed her captain's hair and he told him that he'd always believe in him so he'll accept him as his king.

 _'Accept.' Nami thought. And she remembered her confrontation with the Pirate Empress._

That really shook her, the woman didn't know her very well but her words cut deep. Both she and Robin said that she should evaluate herself first but she didn't listen to them right away. She thought only for herself, proving Hancock's assessment of her character correct. If a person that she'd only met and interact for a few days saw her bad qualities, what more to those who are close to her? The people that she's with on a daily basis, her crew? What do they think of her then?

After crying her eyes out that night, she promised herself that she'll spend the next day to reflect on her actions and overall behavior towards others. She observed Luffy and Hancock, and then she contemplated hard. She visited every angle of her attitude and after some years, she finally found her answer. She saw that the other woman indeed treated him with love and kindness. From what she'd heard, Boa Hancock is a coldhearted and cruel pirate. But she only saw pure and unconditional love in her beautiful blue eyes for her captain. She fond over him and catered to his every whim without complaint. She blush when Luffy so much as looks at her and her face turns into a deadly snarl when someone is stupid enough as to insult Luffy in her presence. Really, she almost pities the poor souls. Almost.

She's not like that, she realized. She can't be! If she'd somehow got in a relationship with Luffy, she won't give him the attention that Hancock gave him because she'll want it for herself, she admitted sadly. She'll want him to fond over her, giving in to her every demand. Nami wanted him to be hers and hers alone and that's where they differ. Hancock let him go; she let him to be free, just contented herself of loving him from afar. She sighed, looks like the older woman has a valid point.

"Naaaaaaami!" She heard someone shouted and she immediately came back on the present. When she looked, she saw little Lucy running towards her.

"Hey kiddo." She greeted the little girl smiling.

"Why aren't you joining the party?" The raven haired girl asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"I want to relax and the only way to do that is to be away from those idiots." She answered, looking pointedly to a dancing Chopper, Ussop and Luffy with chopsticks in their noses. "Honestly, some things never change." She grumbled.

"But that's a lot of fun!" Lucy cut in, her big brown eyes shining brightly.

"No! You will not stoop to that behavior!" Nami said firmly.

"She is right sweetheart, it is unbecoming. Besides, you're too young." A regal female voice scolded lightly.

"But mama!" The girl wined.

"Why don't you ask your brother? If he'll do it with you, I'll give you my consent." Hancock said to compromise.

Lucy's eyes got a sudden gleam in them and she ran off, hollering her big brother's name all the while. The women just watch her go with fond smiles on their faces.

"Do you know that she has her father's puppy dog eyes?" Nami asks amusedly.

Hancock just shrugs elegantly and says. "I'm sure she'll find a way to do it so at least she has someone responsible to watch over her. Ace needed to have some fun anyway." She finished with a mischievous smirk.

Nami just laugh, she is a cool mother! It has been 5years since they had that confrontation and she'd like to think that she has come in a long way since then. She got angry when something didn't go in her way, she denied the truth and she'd bargained with herself. All of them with no avail. She had hurt for a long time, yes. But after some time, she can say that she accept it now. She completed the cycle of moving on.

#OP#

A/N: Please leave a review!


End file.
